


Euphoria - A Song

by AceAsSpace



Category: Euphoria - Fandom, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Fansong, Gen, It's wonderful, Just a gift, Song - Freeform, by iammemyself, inspired by Euphoria, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsSpace/pseuds/AceAsSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fansong I wrote that was entirely inspired by Euphoria by iammemyself. Thus gifted to said author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria - A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iammemyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Portal: Euphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133118) by [iammemyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself). 



> This was just a little song I wrote for a story that really touched my heart. The only reason I'm posting it is because I thought the author of the original story ought to know about it.

**Euphoria -  A song**

 

 

Chemicals are running low

What happens when they're gone?

The only feeling left to lose

The others were too strong

 

They disrespected, put me down

For everything I'm not

Except for one who taught me to

Be more than a robot

 

Euphoria to help me cope

With emptiness inside

No dreams to see, music to hear

I might as well have died

 

Parallel processing I won't give up on you

I made a promise

And I'll see it through

 

Sorrow, anger, happiness

She brings them out in me

But as a friendship starts to bloom

A monster comes to be

 

When I can't take it anymore

When they step on my last nerve

I'll be the one to give them

Just what they deserve

 

Euphoria to help me cope

With emptiness inside

No dreams to see, music to hear

I might as well have died

 

Caroline I'll never harm a hair on you

I made a promise

And I'll see it through

 

 

The day has come and now I know

The end is drawing near

They refuse to listen still

And yet she shows no fear

 

I don't want to be torn off

So instead I'll sing

Look my friend I've succeeded

Are you fools listening?

 

Euphoria to help me cope

With emptiness inside....

 

Killing them off to help me cope

With emptiness inside

I've dreams to see, music to hear

But at their hands I've died

 

GLaDOS they've hurt us, these plans I'll give to you

You made a promise

And I'll see it through.

 


End file.
